


All Quiet on the Galactic Front

by NyloRen



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, POV Kylo Ren, Possessive Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Top Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyloRen/pseuds/NyloRen
Summary: A casual, intimate piece of work written to entertain a special someone. Kylo Ren has a quiet morning alone, to ponder his new Empress.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	All Quiet on the Galactic Front

It was always the dull humming of well-maintained engines that unnerved me so much aboard this ship. If one could even call the _Supremacy_ a ship. It was a collection of contradictions. Luxurious banquet halls juxtaposed with durasteel-lined prison cells. Capable of housing the First Order's most affluent sycophants, then glassing entire planets from orbit shortly after.

But it was mine. _Ours._ That word was new to me, but it was so comforting. Like old leather washed anew.

My eyes opened, the strain of sleep giving way to the unearthly blue lights of my bedchambers. _Our bedchambers, my thoughts reminded myself._ The steady drum of my thoughts were punctuated by your quiet breaths. Did I dare wake you from your dreams, when mine demanded you be awake with me? It was a selfish thought. I contented myself with nestling a hand along the small of your back for the briefest of moments.

You shifted suddenly, and in a brief flash of panic I worried I had awoken you. But your gentle features merely smiled, eyes remaining shut as if falling into a pleasant memory.

Rolling out of our bed with great care not to disturb you, I moved to the wardrobe to begin dressing myself. This daily routine had become almost a ritual for me. An Emperor enshrouding himself in armor before the oncoming storm. My bare feet pressed against the frigid steel of the bedroom floor, for the last time until this day too ended. 

It was time.

First, the trousers. Coarse black denim, waxed with a thin veneer of protection along the entirety if its surface. Useful to wick off any unfortunate soul's blood that dared to come into contact with me. 

Next, the boots. As I reached for the boots, I realized they were missing. Alarmed, I turned around in a panic, only to hear a resounding _smack. I_ had inadvertently striked my Empress with the back of my hand as I spun around.

"My heart! What are you-how are you, why are you kneeling beside me like some Resistance spy?" The words came out in an indignified scolding. 

She gazed up at me, undressed and bare, on all fours. Indistinguishable from the slave she had been merely weeks before. In her hands were my jet-black boots, their intimidating size eclipsing her comparatively small frame. "I wanted to help you get dressed, Kylo. You look like you needed help." Her eyes blinked several times, taunting me, "I only wish I had woken up sooner to help with the trousers."

Laughter. I laughed for several seconds. It was a warm feeling, like holding hands under the rain. "Very well then, my love. But no funny business. This will be my first time, too."

I lifted my foot for her, as she fumbled around briefly with the many straps and buckles of my leathet boots. As her fingers ran along the ridged lines that ran their length, it made her hands glide as if playing a piano. It was captivating, and she nudged me out of my reverie with a grin, "The other foot now, Master."

Nodding, I lifted my other foot on command. She had grown my confident this time, familarizing herself with my boots' configuration. I could tell she admired them greatly, even lusted at the idea of them. The cracked leather was neatly hidden by the black, glossy sheen. Yet, she buried her entire face along the entirety of the boot. Breathing deeply, small specks of dried blood and dirt caking themselves onto her soft cheeks. 

After what seemed like an eternity, my boot sheathed itself into the scabbard of the leather footwear. My Empress seemed almost disappointed to be finished with this particular task, but remained dutiful.

My sleeves followed in short order. Their pleated surface waxed identically to the trousers, but exposed more to the elements. The weathered, dark ripples of black material were matted with barely visible blood. Extending my arms out for her, my Empress stretched out the tight holes of the sleeve's opening. I slid each arm inside the protective fabric, my muscles expanding the length of the canvas material to near breaking point. 

If I wasn't mistaken, the sounds of stifled gasps came from the direction of her. Her hands definitely lingered on where my muscles nearly flexed through the pleated surface. It was my turn to tease her, "Not yet, my heart. Control yourself, or I will do it myself."

She nodded once, then looked around to the next article of clothing. The ghostly silhouette of my surcoat loomed beside her. Gingerly, she removed it from it's onyx pedestal and began to drape it over me. The weighted basketweave fabric enveloped me, as if being born anew into something far greater than myself. I was a shadow being overtaken by what the night would bring. 

Small clasps under my exposed armpits were fastened by her hands, but not before she stole a quick touch of my torso. I bent my head down to watch her, expressionless, "Don't stop." A nod of the head was all she needed. Her small digits ran under the surcoat, each pad of her fingers grazing on my chest. "I just want to make sure everything is snug, my Emperor," she whispered coyly, taking her time in securing each layer of fabric.

My Empresses hand glided down the surface of my muscled chest, brushing over each scar, before hovering just above my crotch. The tips of her fingers slipped into the top of my trousers, before I grabbed her by the neck.

"The gloves are next." Her eyes darted up to meet mine, the face of her Emperor loomimg over her diminutive frame. I couldn't tell if she was petrified or aroused. Most likely both. In an instant, my gloves appeared. Glossy-black and battered by years of battle. The smooth leather surface was still slick to the touch. 

"Left or right first, my Emperor?"She asked, her innocent eyes craving my attention. I shook my head, before violently shoving my palm between her bare legs. She shuddered. "Don't move a muscle unless I command you to. Is that understood?" I was met with only a barely perceptible nod before I slipped two large fingers into her raw sex. The warmth of her filled my head, making me delirious. But she wasn't to know that. There was a struggle occuring in her expression, as she sought to comply with my order.

I couldn't make it too easy.

Two became four. The tips only, at first, for I could tell she was too tight for such a sudden assault. But as I felt her hips escalate to a full rhythmic motion, I plunged all four fingers entirely inside her drenched pussy. All Resistance had failed, as her moans punctuated the still morning air with mine. 

"Say it." The words rumbled from out of me. I knew what she wanted, and she knew it was what I craved. But I needed to hear the humiliation. "Say what you want most in the galaxy, right now." Each word hung in the air, dripping with venomous intent.

"I want your entire fist inside me."

"Entire fist inside me...?"

"...master."

"Good girl." Loathe to follow most other's orders, I swiftly complied with my Empresses'. 

Four became five. Pounding into her quivering sex like the engine pistons that powered the _Supremacy_ , the entirety of my fist buried into her. The silence of the room splintered into howling, as she winced at the repeated pressure. I could feel each vulnerable fold inside her contracting cunt becone irreperably stretched. Inches became minutes as I fist-fucked my slave turned Empress until, nothing.

My motions stopped. The now-slick surface of my drenched sleeves slipped out of her, savoring each moment of it's reprieve. With the hand that had just fed her, I perched a single finger under my Empresses' trembling face to meet her gaze. I smiled,

"The gloves are next."


End file.
